She Works Hard For The Money
by JStormRaider7
Summary: Danny just had a long week of battling ghosts and his friend Tucker convinces him to take the night off. They go out on the town and spot a club that fancies their interest. What is this club they found? What will it provide? More importantly, WHO will they run into? Why is she there? And what does she have in store for our hero? Rated M for graphic descriptions and XXX fun!
1. Friday Night Lights

**I do not own Danny Phantom or the other characters. If you want an accurate representation of what the inside of the club looks like, use the "Vanilla Unicorn" from GTA V as a reference. But imagine it without any rails separating the dance stage from the customers, has no stairs in the club and the room is like 10 times bigger! Please Read, Review and Favorite, you guys! Really helps me as an author get an idea for how good my writing is. Thanks! :)**

"Come on, dude. You could use a night off. You've been battling ghosts all week and now, which happens to be a Friday night, there are no ghosts around!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Tuck."

"See? There you go. Let's go out and kick off the weekend, man. We owe it to ourselves. A guy's night out is just what you need! And who better to go with than your best friend?" Tucker said proudly.

Danny smiled and chuckled. "Alright. Fine. Where are we gonna go?"

"Let's go check out the scenes downtown. Maybe there's a nightclub that the world-renown Danny Fenton and Mayor Tucker Foley can get into."

* * *

Danny flew through the air, carrying Tucker by the armpits.

"Do you see anything, Tuck?"

"Yeah. Downtown sure is pretty at night."

"Tuck, focus! Do you see anything? Any clubs?" Danny said.

"Wait! There's one! Let's fly down there and check it out." Tucker said pointing to a bright, neon-purple-lit building.

On the building's sign was a glowing neon-sign lighting up the words, "Club Epic" with a shape of a super-model-type girl doing a provocative pose, almost as if showing off her body.. And her assets.

Tucker looked up and there was another sign next to the door that said, "Friday Night Special: Warm n' Tender"

"Uhhh, Tuck? Is this what I think it is?" Danny nudged his friend.

"Um, is this-"

"A gentlemen's club." The bodyguard said with crossed arms as he bore his stare down at the two from underneath his sunglasses.

"Uh huh. Tuck, I think we should leave."

"Why? He just said It's a gentlemen's club." Tucker shrugged.

"No, Tuck! You don't understand."

Danny leaned in to whisper into Tucker's ear and his eyes lit up.

"Ohhhhh! That kind of club!"

"Yeah. Now let's go find an actual nightclub. Something with dancing, drinks and music."

"Like.. Here?" Tucker said.

It was just then that Danny heard the faint, yet blaring beats coming from inside the club.

"Come on, dude. Let's give it a chance. This will be a new experience for both of us! I mean, we're gonna get to see girls! Maybe I can get a number before the night is over."

"Ugh. Fine! I still don't like the idea of going to or being seen in one of these." As he was dragged in by an overly-excited Tucker.

* * *

Inside was an electric scene inside. All around were small, round tables, littering the center of the main room with people chatting. The place was lit with dim, neon lights of different colors, had purple curtains lined up along the walls and lots of more than willing patrons lined up along the run way, ready to throw their money away.

Danny noticed a bar behind them along the back of the room, facing the stage.

"I could use something to drink." Said Danny as they approached.

"Now, you're talking. Hey bar tender! Can we get a couple of drinks over here!" Tucker shouted with a wave of the hand.

They were ignored as the two bartenders serving a whole line of customers were busy at work.

"Hey! You've got the Mayor of Amity Park over here!"

The guy behind the bar snickered, "And I'm President of the United States. I'll be with you in about 15 minutes."

"What?!"

"Just hold on a second, Tuck." Danny then looked around to make sure no one was looking and fazed his arm through the counter and pulled out two beers that were sitting in one of the shelves before silently dropping a tip on the counter.

"Smooth, dude."

"So, what should we toast to?"

"To a night to remember!" Tucker said and clinked their bottles together before opening them and taking their first swigs of alcohol.

Tucker gagged at first and grimaced. "Wow, man, this is bitter!"

"My dad said some beers are like that but you just have to get used to the taste." Danny shrugged as he took another drink.

Just then a new song came playing through the speakers of the club and a loud, booming voice echoed.

"Hello! Hello, patrons of Amity's fine strip district! I am your host, Marty B. What we have in store, wait n' see!"

There was a chorus of cheers and they looked at each other.

"Wow! It got really loud all of a sudden." As they both covered their ears.

"Well, we don't usually go to places like this. Or anywhere." Danny shouted over the crowd.

"Now, let's put our hands together for our first performer of the night. She's 18, she's got the spunk and the flare! She is also by far the club's top performer! Give it up for your Friday Night Special, Warm n' Tender!"

Just then the opening song started playing to 'She Works Hard for the Money' by Donna Summer and the lights darkened around the perimeter of the stage and blue mist started to spray forth outward in all directions from the fog machines. The curtain raised and inch by inch, the silhouette of an attractive young girl about 5'5 started to appear and the crowd errupted.

A drunk and rowdy guy next to Danny and Tucker boasted, "Yo, my dudes! This chick, is why anybody comes to this shit dump. All the other bitches are shitty. This broad is the one that gets everyone's dicks hard!"

"Yeeaaaahh, thanks for telling us that." Danny said as he winced.

"Hey, Danny check out her hair!" Tucker said pointing to the stage.

"What? Woah!"

On the stage was still her silhouette, but they thought they could distinctly see flaming, bright blue hair.

'Wait a minute... there is only one person who I know has flaming blue hair... it can't be'

And just like that, the lights brightened and the dancer on stage began to strut up the narrow walk way as the first of the lyrics started to play, the biggest suspision of his life, came to pass under the bright, Friday Night Lights.

_She works hard for the money..._

There she was.

_So hard for it, honey..._

Wearing a black g-string and a black microkini barely covering her busty, blue, C-cup breasts.

_She works hard for the money_

_So you better treat her right..._

Tucker nudged Danny hard in his arm repeatedly without pausing.

"Danny, do you see what I see?!"

"Yeah... I can't believe it." Danny muttered. His eyes never leaving her. And so, her act began. A long pole in the middle of the end of the circular stage stood prominent and she approached it before she grabbed a hold of it gently and marched around it in a circle slowly, looking over the crowd through half-lidded eyes. She made sure that with every step, it was accentuated her perfectly muscular, chistled, and finely-shaped, yet feminine, young legs.

_She works hard for the money...__  
__So hard for it, honey...__  
__She works hard for the money __  
__So you better treat her right_

Ember let the beat take over her movements. She danced around the pole as she focused on centering a lot of her energy through her hips. She stopped when she stepped in front of the pole and swayed her hips back and forth against it after she raised her arms to grab a hold of it for support, letting it rest between her arse cheeks and showed off her entire, front side. Perfectly toned arms, stomach, full breasts threatening to pop the thin elastic strings off her tight microkini any second, and her legs. Her long, perfectly engineered legs and plump bottom.

'Wowww...' Danny thought.

_I met her there in the corner stand __  
__And she wonders where she is and __  
__It's strange to her __  
__Some people seem to have everything_

Ember closed her eyes, tilting her head and let loose a cute little grin. She loved hearing the crowd roar and she often reveled in their love and affection for her show and body, like she did right at that moment. She opened her eyes and saw... him.

'Danny? Babypop's here? Well, let's give him a show he'll never forget.' Ember thought.

'Oh, my goodness. Did- did she just see me?! Is she mad? Wait, what's that smirk she's giving me?' Danny thought to himself.

_Nine a.m. on the hour hand __  
__And she's waiting for the bell __  
__And she's looking real pretty __  
__Just waiting for her clientele_

'3..2..1..' Ember counted down and quickly ripped her top off.

_She works hard for the money..._

The crowd went wild at this. Tucker was having a nose bleed and Danny's heart jumped in his chest.

'Wow. Why had I never noticed how beautiful she was before?'

_So hard for it, honey..._

Ember again strutted the circular length along the stage, showing off her full, bare breasts and long, thick nipples to everyone around. She then quickly jumped on the pole and hooked her leg around it, grabbed a hold of it with one arm, leaning away from it and spun around 360 degrees just as the next lyrics began to play. She truly was, for all intents and purposes, a dancing flame. And her hair let forth a giant blue shot of a flare. She was igniting in excitement.

_She works hard for the money __  
__So you better treat her right..._

_She works hard for the money...__  
__So hard for it, honey..._

Ember again strutted around the pole, keeping a hold of it and glanced back at Danny and huskily winked at him.

_She works hard for the money..._

'Holy fuck! Did she wink at me?!' Danny thought again.

_So you better treat her right..._

_Twenty-eight years have come and gone __  
__And she's seen a lot of tears __  
__Of the ones who come in __  
__They really seem to need her there_

Ember pressed her back up against the pole again, extending her arms up to grab it, spread her legs and slowly lowered herself down toward the ground until she was crouching, still on her feet, still playing to the crowd, but more importantly, to Danny at the other end up the room.

'Aww, babypop is on the other side of the room and behind the crowd. That won't do. If he's enjoying this as much as he looks like he is, just you wait, babe. You'll love what your dancing flame has in mind.'

Ember snaked herself back up along the pole and proceeded to jump off the stage and walk through the crowd. Right.. Towards... Danny.

'Oh, shit. What is Ember doing?'

Ember bit her lip as she sultrily walked straight through the crowd, and approached him until they were face to face. Danny's breath hitched, and she just smiled before taking his hand and guiding him back toward the stage, swaying her hips at him as she walked, for his benefit. Her cheeks bounced with each step.

They got on to the stage together before Danny asked, "What are you doing, Ember?"

She just smiled and winked. "I want you to have the best seat in the house, Babypop. Now just stand there and enjoy the show."

_For little money, just tips for pay __  
__But it's worth it all __  
__To hear them say that they care_

Ember strutted around Danny slowly, running her finger across his chest and across the top of his back, shoulder blade to shoulder blade and proceeded to face and grab the pole and bent over, right in front of his groin.

_She works hard for the money...__  
__So hard for it, honey..._

Ember slowly rocked her hips back and forth, making sure she was pressed up against his crotch.

_She works hard for the money __  
__So you better treat her right_

"Go ahead, Danny. Touch me. Let's give them a show they'll never forget!" Ember said.

Danny grinned and placed his hands on each cheek and blushed at the contact. Ember closed her eyes for a moment, letting out a soft moan. This edged Danny on.

_Already knows __  
__She's seen her bad times __  
__Already knows __  
__These are the good times_

_She'll never sell out __  
__She never will __  
__Not for a dollar bill _  
_She works hard_

Ember ripped herself away from the pole and grabbed a hold of Danny as the music picked up.

_She works hard for the money...__  
__So hard for it, honey..._

She turned around and made them face the crowd. She took his hands and placed them around her stomach as she grinded and swayed her butt into his crotch, yet again. Danny now had the opportunity to look at her breasts up close over her shoulder. They jiggled softly as she moved against him. This made the blood rush to his penis. That and the loving attention her ass is putting on his rod.

'Oh no. It's coming to life. I hope she won't notice.' Danny said biting his lip as he fought to control himself.

'Ooohhhh, Babypop.' Ember thought as she felt something... hard, rise against the cleft of her butt crack.  
_She works hard for the money __  
__So you better treat her right_

Ember then thrusted herself back into him, again and again having extended her arms back behind her and wrapped them around his neck.

'Oh my god.. She knows and she knows what she's doing. I hope I don't 'pop' on stage!' He thought.

_Hard for the money __  
__So hard for it, honey _

And, all of a sudden, she places both of his hands on her bare breasts. This came as an absolute shock to Danny. Still, she continued her sway to the beat. There they were. Ember dancing into Danny, as Danny stood behind her, holding her large breasts, under the Friday Night Lights of the club, in front of a primetime crowd.

_She works hard for the money __  
__So you better treat her right__  
__(Alright)_

_She works hard for the money...__  
__(Hard, hard, hard for the money)__  
__So hard for it, honey__  
__(Hard, hard, hard for it, honey)__  
__She works hard for the money __  
__So you better treat her right..._

_She works hard for the money...__  
__(Hard, hard, hard for the money)__  
__So hard for it, honey__  
__(Hard, hard, hard for it, honey)_

The music died down and the room cheered the two. Ember smiled and waved and turned back around to face Danny before jumping onto her tiptoes to peck him on the lips.

"Thank you, Babypop!" She exclaimed before hugging him very tight and raced backstage.

Danny stood there in a daze for a couple of seconds trying to contemplate fully what just happened. That was, until the PA announcer came back roaring in through the speakers, announcing the next dancer.

Having been brought back to reality, he hopped off the stage and walked back towards his friend Tucker who stared at him slack-jawed.

* * *

A while later, Danny and Tucker were sitting now at one of the tables around the platform, drinking a couple more bottles and talking. They had seen a couple more performances but were interrupted when a tall man in a black suit walked up to them. Danny now had a rather large hand holding out in front of him a small, black microkini.

Puzzled, he looked up and saw another, what appeared to be, bouncer standing there with a smile on his face. "Miss. Ember wanted me to give this to you. You'll need it if you'll want to pass through to her room backstage."

Danny looked at Tucker who just merely shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"At this club, when one of the dancers sends one of us to give a patron their top, it means they want to give them a private session."

"Woah.. Okay, so should I go now?"

"Dude! Go back there, or I will."

"Um, no offense, Tucker, but I think she remembers you from when you sang at her concert. I'm also pretty sure she's still pissed off at you for ruining her scheme."

"You helped, too, you know." Tucker plopped his back into the chair with crossed arms.

"Okay," Danny took a deep breath, "I'm ready. Let's go."

* * *

The bouncer escorted Danny through backstage and the down a dimly-lit, narrow hallway until they got to the end where there was a white door with a large red star on it. In it spelled, 'Warm n' Tender' in elegant, purple cursive letters.

"Now just remember, little man," the bouncer tossed him a small packet.

Looking down at it, Danny's eyes bugged out and he shot his head back up at him.

"Be safe, and treat her right." He smiled and left.

"Oh, my god.. Well, here goes nothing."

Danny slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open. Danny was given another surprise... fully bare, laid out, with no secrets or illusions. All of which, were the current sight of one Ember McClain.

"There you are, dipstick. I was starting to think you were never going to come and I was going to be alone on this bed with no babypop to put out my flames. You sure got me good on stage. I thought I was going to have an orgasm right in your arms in front of everyone. So now, I guess you can figure what I need." Purred a fully nude Ember, propped up on her elbow, over the sheets, laying on her side with her legs spread, pussy fully in open view, glistening in excitement and desire.

Danny gulped and opened the packet. "Oh, I'm coming. In more ways than one, Rockstar. And by the time the night is over, I'm gonna make sure you say my name." He said before we see him back-kick the slightly ajarred door shut with his foot and some soft giggling sounded from in-side.

'Danny's not coming back is he?' Tucker thought.

No, Tucker. Probably not.


	2. Sex and Espresso

After Danny and Ember's "Private Session"

An awaking Ember McClain laid in the arms of one, young Danny Fenton. Her eyes flickered between the clothing rack and her make up vanity, both sitting side-by-side on the opposite end of the room, but her mind was lost to them. She thought about all the events that had led to this. Every. Single. Detail remained perfectly clear. And how couldn't it when you just lived, arguably, one of the greatest nights of your life? This caused her to smile and unconsciously snuggle deeper into his side.

Danny, on the other hand, had been awake for some time. He, they, had only probably slept for about 4 hours but he couldn't even really sleep. He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling as he gently stroked his fingers through Ember's surprisingly luke-warm, fiery mane. Her hair, no longer tied up in its usual pony-tail and flowed gracefully down her back and down over the sheets. Her hair, in itself was enough that he could spend another hour deep in thought. It was an anomaly. He felt her shift in his arms, and looked down to see that she had moved closer into his embrace. He smiled.

'Why can't Ember be this adorable and lovable all the time?'

Perhaps she changed? He didn't know. The more he thought about the night, its revelations and where he, no, they, would go from here made even more questions arise in his mind. As much as he tried to push the thoughts away to enjoy his current state, the more he realized he couldn't. He needed answers. It bothered him to no end.

Now that the fire's been snuffed out, and the thrill, the euphoria, has gone, their brains were allowed to be activated, yet again, and to now think about the real world and be realistic with themselves. What now?

Ember still in thought, heard a yawn, higher up the bed and felt his rib-cage rise from underneath her. She looked up to see, indeed, he was yawning and he looked at her.

"Tired, Babypop?" Ember smirked.

"Thanks to a certain, baby-blue, robin-egg-haired vixen, yes. But you know something?"

"Hmm? What's that?" Ember said.

"It was worth it." Danny winked.

"Mmm, I think so too. You want to have another round, babypop?" She said as she ground her hips into his leg.

"You keep doing that and I will." Danny replied, feeling his manhood growing. Her actions, seemed to be having an effect on him as he let out a moan.

"I- I should probably get up and get going soon, though. I kind of did leave Tucker hanging at our table last night."

"Aww, babypop is worried about his friend. How noble." Ember said as she planted a wet smooch on his cheek, "Let me get us off again. Keep talking, cutie. I can tell you have more on your mind. I know I do. Maybe you can hit on some things I was thinking, too."

"O- okay." Danny bit his lip as she pulled the covers back down to his knees and continued.

"Well, I was thinking after our all-night "session" about, just really everything." He sighed.

Ember raised his erect penis into the air before finally sheathing herself down onto it and replied with a long, throaty purr before she started to rotate her hips. "Y- you don't say, dipstick?"

"Well, it's just that everything came- um, as- oh, yeah- um, one big- ugh- surprise."

"W- what do you mean, b-babypop?" Ember closed her eyes as she embraced the effects of this sensation.

'God, I wish this would never end.' She thought.

"I- ugh- I came here last night- with my best friend, ugh, and, we, wanted to have a guys' night out, ugh, since it was the weekend and we never do anything outside of catching ghosts. We flew out l-looking for, ugh, a nightclub to go to, b-but came across, ugh, this place."

"I'm glad y-you d-did, b-babypop." Ember looked down at Danny through half-lidded eyes as she softly bit her lip.

"Y- yeah. Me too. B- but, you see, imagine finding out, ugh, that your arch nemesis, ugh, is a dancer at a strip club." Danny moaned.

Ember giggled as she stopped. "I can see what you're saying. It would have confused me, too, to no end. Go on, babypop." She said, resuming their dance.

"A- alright then. So, n- now, I guess I'm just left, ugh, with a b-bunch of, of questions." Danny said as his hands had now grabbed a hold of her hips.

"I- I can imagine." Ember said as her eyes shut tighter and she sped up her pace.

"Oh god, Ember, enough talking for now. I need to release." Danny grunted and sped up his thrusts to meet her, practically pile-driving deep into her itching, hungry cunt.

"Oh fuck, Danny." She said, grabbing his hand.

"Pound my aching pussy, Danny. Take me now! Flood my cunt with all of your precious cum. Look into my eyes as we finish. P- please." She said with great urgency.

"Okay, my dancing flame, alright."

And just like that, Danny shot up into a sitting position as his back laid against the headboard and kept a hold of her hand and kept her gaze as their panting got louder. Their thoughts, however, were what were driving them to behave like rabbits in heat and crave for a release.

'Oh- My- god! Babypop is so hot when he is in passion. Fuck! This feels so good.' Ember thought, whimpering.

'Holy fuck! How could she go from super-annoying, super-villian and rebel to this "tamed sex-goddess"? It's like she likes me now or something. I don't know but I do know she is the hottest thing in the world right now. I'll get my answers later. Right now, I need to take her!' Danny thought.

"Oh! Oh, my god, Danny! We- we're really doing this! I mean, we already did, but I have to thank you for such a wonderful night. Danny, baby, thank you so much. "

Ember grabbed a hold of his cheeks and kissed his lips in a hard, tight kiss. Danny was quick to the fact that she wouldn't have any more balance and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist as he held her, sitting in his lap and they resumed their hot, tonguing, make-out session, pouring out every bit of passion they had for each other in that moment, into each other.

"E- ember?"

"Y-yeah, dipstick?"

"I think, ugh, I'm about to cum."

"Me too!" Ember stated as she leaned back a little bit and kept her arms around his neck so she could see him properly.

"Ready?" Danny asked.

"On t-three." Ember panted.

"1.."

"2.." Ember replied.

"3!"

And just like that, the two erupted. He into her, and she onto him.

"Oh shit... ugh, holy shit Danny." Ember said as she leaned into him and their foreheads gently touched.

Danny took a few seconds to collect himself and savor the feeling before he opened his eyes to look into her beautiful, ghostly greens. They smiled and laughed.

"Maybe I was wrong about you, babypop. You're not so innocent after all. That's kind of a turn on. Plus, has anyone ever tell you, you look so hot in the heat of passion?" She giggled.

"I have been now." He smirked before attacking her face, neck and collarbone with kisses.

Ember laughed hysterically. "Stop! Don't do that, babypop. I'm ticklish there."

It was then that Danny remembered he needed to ask her to answer some of his questions before he let his limited knowledge of this new Ember override his rationality and objective senses of what's real with self-made ideas to conceive, possibly, falsehoods to further drive his emotions.

Danny took a deep breath, almost afraid that with her answers, it would almost be too good to be true. He needed to know this new Ember was not only legitimate, but if she was actually trying to turn over a new leaf, that she was being honest about it. He needed some backstory. There were too many blanks, unfilled.

"Ember?"

"Yeah, Danny?"

"I think we should talk now."

"Oh yeah. I guess you're right about that. Again, like I said, no doubt you have questions. Well, lucky for you I have time. Why don't we get up, get dressed and head over to the café right down the block? You'll get everything you need to know." She smiled before kissing him softly on the lips and raised herself off him and the bed to find her clothes.

* * *

Danny and Ember were now seated, holding two cups of morning espresso. They had finally dressed and made their way out of the club and down to the Café down the block on the corner. Ember was wearing her typical rocker's gear but with no guitar by her side, while Danny threw back on his plain white t-shirt with the red oval in the middle and blue jeans from last night.

"Ok, babypop. Shoot. What do you have for me?" She grinned.

"There's so many questions. I don't know where to start." He sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Well, they say the best answer to that dilemma is to start with one question and then another." She giggled.

Danny chuckled at her antics.

"Simple and true. Alright. To start things off, where did this new Ember come from?"

"What do you mean, Danny?"

"Like that. You calling me Danny. You never do that. Another thing is, you're not acting like your usual self. You're surprisingly, well, sweet. I'll be honest it has me a little suspicious."

"Oh, that." Ember mumbled.

"Yeah. That." Danny said before he turned dead serious. "What's up, Ember?"

"Nothing's 'up', I was really happy to see you again. Honest." She replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure you didn't wake up one random morning and realized you all of a sudden liked me, felt a desire to work at a strip club and last of all, have sex with me all night long."

Ember nodded and sighed. "I can see how that would appear odd. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. But you don't know my story and what's happened to me over the last 5 years."

"I know. You just vanished. I was wondering why I hadn't been seeing as much of you after we stopped the asteroid." Danny replied to her.

"Correct. Well, you can blame my stupid ex-boyfriend for that."

"What did he do?" Danny narrowed his eyes at Ember, realizing that only something serious could keep Ember on the down-low... and Ember was not the type of ghost to run away.

"Dipstick, don't be mad, alright? It's over. He won't hurt me anymore. He's the reason I went off the grid and now-" Ember stopped and shook her head to hold back a tear as her breath hitched, but continued. "After we succeeded in helping you and your world keep both of our worlds from being destroyed by the asteroid, Skulker and I went back to our lair in the Ghost Zone. I had moved in with him about 2 years after we began dating. As you know, he was a hunter and was obsessed with hunting you, other valuable ghosts and the like. But it drove him to the extent of his "career" transferring over into our personal life together. If he couldn't catch a ghost, he would go into one of his stupid rants about he's the greatest ghost hunter ever and he should be able to get their pelts on his wall. Well, I would usually take it a step further and say, "If you were the greatest ghost hunter ever, then surely you wouldn't be coming home nearly every evening with nothing to hang on the wall." Well, we would get into arguments about it often. Part of that was my fault, though. I was still stuck in "bratty-teen" mode and would be super-annoyed to the point I would mock him. Almost like to ridicule him not because he was bad, but because of his attitude. God, I could not stand it! Anyway, that's a little of our backstory, or was. Like I said, we came home after the asteroid and as soon as we did, he got all excited that since our world was saved and the truce was over, he could continue to hunt you again. Any time he talked about hunting I would hate it. That's all he ever did! He cared more about that than me! Getting back on point, I made my typical snark-remarks and long story short, get got super mad and then he- he-" Ember sniffed.

Danny laid his hand on hers resting on the table and gently squeezed it. A tear, threatened to form in the corner of his own eye. He let her continue.

"We had a big fight and he lost it. He hit me, Danny. He never did that before. It shocked me. He thought I thought that he cared more about you than me, and to prove I was wrong he insisted that we have sex. But instead of making love to me, he was so caught up in his anger that in the process he- raped me." Ember lowered her head and sniffed.

"WHAT?!" Danny shot up out of his chair and marched to the door.

"Danny, wait! Hold on a second!" She said as she quickly moved to step in front of him and stop him by placing her hand on his now heaving chest. His eyes were now a blood red. Something she had never seen in him before, and frankly, it sent tingles up her spine.

"That tin can is scrap metal now, Ember. Move."

"Danny" She whispered as she took his hands in hers.

Danny's eyes were set and focused ahead but returned back to their bright blue color when his gaze drifted down towards her own ghostly green eyes. He was captured by them.

"Kiss me, Danny."

"W- what?"

"Kiss me." Ember said as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to lock her lips on his. This quick move by her shocked him at first, and then he began to embrace the sensation. He closed his eyes, lowering his hands to her sides as they made out in the center of the café.

After a 10-second lip-lock, they slowly separated. They fluttered their eyes open and were again entranced by the other. Ember took the chance to firmly hold his hands in hers and made sure to keep his gaze, almost as if to hypnotize to him, her next message.

"Forget about that amateur hunter. It's actually better things are this way now. If you sit back down and let me continue the story, I promise you'll understand a whole lot more than you did and why we don't want any "reunions". Okay? Please, Danny. For me?" She whispered as she kissed him again.

"O- okay, Ember."

"Great" She smiled and led him back over to their table.

Danny sighed as he sat back down and collected himself. "Okay. You're right, Ember. I overreacted. I'm sorry."

'Wow. He showed me just now that he would be willing to protect me if I need it. Maybe he can help turn my afterlife around. He could be very valuable. I _need _him.' She thought.

"It's okay, babypop. No need to apologize. I'm very flattered that you care about me that much."

"Okay, well, continue Ember. I promise, no more outbursts."

"I know, Danny. As I was saying, and before I get to why we don't need to revive any old rivalries, let me finish this story. After he- had his way with me, he stormed out of the lair. I'm not sure where he went. Maybe to find you for all I know. It was at that point that I knew I couldn't stay with him and that was he was significantly stronger than I was, that I knew I didn't have a choice in the matter. I couldn't defend myself from him. I couldn't come home to a raging, lashing hunter every night and vice versa so I cut ties, took my guitar and left. To make sure he couldn't find me, I chose to disappear. I went elsewhere where I was fairly certain I could start over. To do this, I knew I couldn't live my old evil, hard-core, wreck-less, rock-and-rock lifestyle and trying to brainwash everybody. I was famous all over the world and in the ghost zone so I needed to lay low."

"Oh, wow. So that's why you stopped me."

"Right. I didn't want brass-brain to find me. He also had many other hunter friends across the Ghost Zone that I know for a fact, would have assisted him in trying to hunt me down." She frowned.

"So, I guess that also explains the personality changes? You needed to become a different person?"

"You would be correct again, babypop. But- not just because of that." Ember said as she blushed, looking at Danny before averting her eyes.

"What do you mean, Ember?"

"Um, let's get back on track. You were right. I did need to change my personality to hide myself. To do that, I had to give up my teen-punk, brainwashing ways, lower my noteriety and become, basically a nobody. But what really helped shape me into a better person, or ghost, the most was actually living a humbling life. It's opened my eyes to the many struggles of life. Earning very little, and living in a dump like I do will do that to you, Danny." She said softly.

"Wow. Who would have thought that THE Ember McClain, would humble herself to achieve her dream to become unpopular?" He chuckled.

Ember giggled and whacked at him. "Shut up, dipstick! But yes, I am better off right now, given the circumstances. In summary, I am a wanted fugitive, NOT being hunted by the law, but the law-LESS."

"Damn. That just sounds so messed up when you put it in those terms."

"Tell me about it."

Danny thought about Ember's story. He let the answers to his questions stir in his mind. They seemed to check out but part of him felt like it still could be too good to be true. Ember doesn't JUST simply humble herself, degrade herself in front of her audiences and live an honest life, after all. I mean, she is a rock star! Ember McClain! Teen-punk, rock-rebel. She hated his guts, to boot. He wasn't ready to buy into anything just yet. But her story seemed plausible enough that it helped. Some.

"I hope you won't be offended by my next question but I must know. Why stripping?"

Ember sighed as she folded her hands on the table and leaned forward as if to contemplate as she stared at them. "As shameful as it is to admit, I- I like doing it."

"What? Really?"

She blushed and nodded. "You see, I don't love it as a profession. My music is still my passion. After I get off work every early morning at the club, I come home, go to bed, wake up and play my guitar for an hour or two." She smiled.

"What you need to understand, Danny, is living now like I do, you need something to pay the bills while you are in hiding. A strip club is not a place that too many people want to be in or seen in. So, by working in a place where some security is granted with bouncers and I can work under a stage name while making some money, during a time when most people go to bed, in a place that is not necessarily respectable by traditional standards that many people, outside of true pervs, would just walk in, I figured my whereabouts to Skulker and his boys would remain anonymous. But more important than that, I don't think they would think to check much outside of the Ghost Zone and if they did, they certainly would never come to this part of town. No Ghost thinks about it. Ever. Even if they did, they either don't like it or care much for it. When trying to cause trouble, they stick to the nicer suburbs and the city, itself. Plus, doing this, I still get people chanting my name. But that's just a bonus, which, I should thank you for last night." She winked.

Danny blushed.

'Well that checks out. She's right. Now that I think about it, I never do any ghost fighting here. In fact, I never come here.' Danny realized before speaking.

"But, you're mostly safe. Right? I mean, you still have your iconic blue-hair and skin. You can't really do anything about it. Can you?" Danny said.

"No," Ember sadly shook her head. "I mean, come on, Danny. I'm full-ghost. I'm not a halfa like you."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ember. Duh. That was a stupid question." Danny slapped his forehead.

Ember grabbed his hand and rubbed his palm. "Don't do that to yourself, babypop. It's okay. No need to beat yourself up. I don't think it even really matters. I'm safe, and now, hopefully, if you'll continue to hang around, I'll have my big, bad, strong babypop to protect me!" She brightened.

"And that's a whole nother' thing, Ember. What are we exactly?"

"Hmm. I don't know. I mean we did just sleep together. Many times that I recall." Ember smirked and winked making him blush.

"True, and I liked that, regardless of my suspicions about you. Those were my hormones, talking. Seeing you on that stage and the way you came up to me... " Danny's eyes glazed, "but even so, it wouldn't be right for me to do that with you if we aren't going out."

"Not necessarily, dipstick. I mean, there is a 'friends with benefits' package that could be taken." She bit her lip.

"Yeah, I don't know so much about that one."

"Are you still dating that goth?" She snickered.

"Who, Sam? No. We broke up a few years ago."

"Okay. So what's the problem?"

"Well, I don't really even know if we're still enemies or not." Danny guffawed.

"Well, Danny, just because things were a certain way doesn't mean they have to stay that way."

'That's true. Just look at the life Ember is living now.' He thought.

"Okayyyy, well if you turned over a new leaf, I guess I can, too. Do you want to at least start off by not being enemies anymore and see where things go from there-"

Just as he was finishing his question, Ember flew into him and gave him a tight hug before planting a big kiss on his cheek. "I would love that, Danny."


	3. Story Time with Danny and Ember

"So, Ember, you still have tonight off, right? No unexpected plans?"

"Yeah, Tiff. Like always, It's a Saturday night and our "girl's night out". Why?" Ember said pulling on her black, leather jacket over a black tank-top, with red skinny jeans, hugging her legs tight. She watched her lingerie-covered friend leaning over the makeup vanity as she applied a fresh coat of lipstick. She was Ember's height at 5'5", had shoulder-length, curly chestnut hair, green eyes and respectable C-cup breasts.

"Well, Stephanie and I were talking about it and we think we just want to say in this evening and watch that horror movie we were planning on seeing on Netflix. I don't think we want to go back to a nightclub for a while."

Just then a tall, topless, blonde-haired bomb-shell at 5'10" and D-cup breasts walked in the room.

"More like she. I wanted to go, however. I tried talking her out of her slump, Em. It's no use."

"The guy danced up against me and roughly grabbed my butt cheek through my mini skirt and fondled my breast, Stephanie! That's where any girl crosses a line! I-I just don't want to do anything too "social" for now." Tiffany pouted.

"Yeah, as if working at a strip club wasn't "social" enough. C'mon. A nightclub is nothing compared to here. Besides, It's not likely you're gonna run into him again you, scaredy-cat." She retorted as she pulled on her pushup bra.

"I'm not a scaredy-cat! Ember!" She spun around to face her.

"Ladies! Don't make me cancel out tonight. This is silly. Look, Steph, if she wants to stay in and watch, "Rise of the Dead IV" then I see no problem with that. I've been wanting to see that, anyways. So that's what we're doing." Ember declared, crossing her arms glaring at her as if to challenge her. Stephanie could only raise her hands in defeat.

"Okay, okay. So where were you last night after your show?" Stephanie asked before Ember blushed and fidgeted.

"Yeah, I mean-" Just then Tiffany's eyes and mouth widened to Kansas... and then, she screamed.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Ember and Stephanie both covered their ears to protect their ear-drums from of one of Tiffany's super-sonic, high-pitched screams. In fact, it was so loud, the picture sitting on Stephanie's vanity cracked.

"Ouch, Tiffany! God! You know we hate when you do that. You broke the glass-casing to my picture of Jeffery again! What's that? Like the third time?" Said an annoyed Stephanie as she picked it up and traced her fingers along the cracks over her boyfriend's face.

"You had somebody last night!" Tiffany said with a huge smile as she pointed at Ember.

"W-what?"

"You brought a special someone back to your changing room last night." She giggled. Ember huffed and arched an eyebrowed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"And what makes you think that? Seriously, am I that easy to read?!"

"Ember? Are those pink hues on your cheeks always normally there for ghosts or is it possible I am right but you're too stubborn to admit it and you've got a juicy, little "embarrassing" secret?" Tiffany smirked.

'Damn! She may not always be sharp but she can be so good at reading me at times.' Ember thought.

"Did you, Ember?" Stephanie asked this time.

Ember stammered for a moment, struggling to find the words to respond with. Tiffany came up to Ember and gently grabbed each of her hands and smiled at her. "Ember. It's okay if you did. It's not that embarrassing. We've all done it in the club at least once."

"Not me! I have a boyfriend." Stephanie said as she held up Jeffery's picture.

"Okayyy, most of us have." Tiffany said, "But this is different. You haven't been with anyone since I've known you. You are a great girl and if anyone deserves to get with someone and be happy, It's you. This is a huge deal. You only ever talk to us and now you've found a real someone to open up to on a deeper level. That wouldn't be the case with this guy if you didn't bring him back because I know how guarded you can be. Would you please tell us what happened?"

Ember sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Alright. But what I say does not leave this room! As you said, I only trust you guys and I've learned to close myself off from a lot of the outside world."

"Okay, okay. Promise. Now deets, girl!" Tiffany squealed.

"Okay. Well, I was getting ready for last night's show..."

(Last Night in Ember's dressing room)

_Ember sat at her vanity and applied her glossy-pink lip gloss and puckered her lips. She had already dressed into her black microkini and g-string with black high-heels. Just then there were a couple knocks on her door before the manager popped his head in._

"_Hey, Ember. You're on. Come on out and get into position, behind the curtain." He said before ducking his head back out._

'_Okay.. Show time.' She thought._

_Ember made her way out of her room and through the adjacent, dimly-lit hallway. Once she reached the backstage area, she could then hear the announcer begin to open things up. She knew it was time. _

_She walked to her place behind the certain and posed, placing one hand on her hip. Then through the curtain she could hear the PA again, but faintly._

_"Now, let's put our hands together for our first performer of the night. She's 18, she's got the spunk and the flare! She is also by far the club's top performer! Give it up for your Friday Night Special, Warm n' Tenderrrr!"_

_Just then the opening to 'She Works Hard for the Money' by Donna Summer played. The curtain slowly raised and that's when she heard a loud, thunderous applause by an eager and rowdy crowd. All there to see her. _

_She smiled inwardly at that. She could feel her hair gaining energy from them. That same energy built up in her hair, now flowed gradually through the rest of her body. She lived for nights like this. They made her feel energetic, loved... alive, again. _

_The curtain raised up enough were she knew her silhouette could be seen and she could see the room. There weren't any faces that she could make out clearly, yet. She could only make out the silhouettes have a rather large audience surrounding the walkway to the pole and seemingly even more patrons filling the room. The room was still mostly dark with only a few lights in the club still on along the walls and could hear the hissing coming the from the fog machines on either side of the stage, around her._

_And just like that, the lights brightened. She began her strut up the narrow walk way to the pole at the end. The first of the lyrics started to play, a__nd so, her act began. Ember reached the pole, secured snuggly into place and grabbed a hold of it gently and marched around it in a circle slowly, looking over the crowd through half-lidded eyes. She made sure that with every step__,__ it was accentuated her perfectly muscular, chistled, and finely-shaped, yet feminine, young legs._

_She works hard for the money..._

_So hard for it, honey..._

_She works hard for the money_

_So you better treat her right..._

_She works hard for the money...__  
__So hard for it, honey...__  
__She works hard for the money __  
__So you better treat her right_

_Ember let the beat take over her movements. She danced around the pole as she focused on centering a lot of her energy through her hips. She stopped when she stepped in front of the pole and swayed her hips back and forth against it after she raised her arms to grab a hold of it for support, letting it rest between her arse cheeks and showed off her entire, front side to the crowd. Perfectly toned arms, stomach, full breasts threatening to pop the thin elastic strings off her tight microkini any second, and her legs. Her long, perfectly engineered legs and plump bottom. She oozed sexuality._

_I met her there in the corner stand __  
__And she wonders where she is and __  
__It's strange to her __  
__Some people seem to have everything_

_Ember closed her eyes, tilting her head and let loose a cute little grin. She loved hearing the crowd roar and she often reveled in their love and affection for her show and body, like she did right at that moment. She then opened her eyes and saw... him. _

_'Danny? Babypop's here?'_

_Just then, she felt a surge run through her. She couldn't describe it. What was this feeling she was experiencing? She didn't know, but then it struck her. He was Danny Phantom. And she would never admit it to anyone, but she had a massive crush on him, even while she did hate his guts for ruining her schemes in the past. The way he wore that hazmat suit and how well he filled it out helped, his pearly-white smile and those beautiful baby-blue eyes made her inwardly swoon. Maybe it was shyness or fear, or perhaps, it was excitement! Getting to dance in front of the man, the ghost, she secretly crushed on. Lusted for. Someone she wanted to impress upon. This would always and only be a fantasy. But now she was going to have a chance to live out a very erotic one. This made her pussy tingle._

'_Well, let's give him a show he'll never forget.' Ember thought._

_Nine a.m. on the hour hand __  
__And she's waiting for the bell __  
__And she's looking real pretty __  
__Just waiting for her clientele_

_'3..2..1..' Ember counted down and quickly ripped her top off._

_She works hard for the money..._

_The crowd went wild at this. _

_So hard for it, honey..._

_Ember again strutted the circular length along the stage, showing off her full, bare breasts and long, thick nipples to everyone around. She then quickly jumped on the pole and hooked her leg around it, grabbed a hold of it with one arm, leaning away from it and spun around 360 degrees just as the next lyrics began to play. She truly was, for all intents and purposes, a dancing flame. And her hair let forth a giant blue shot of a flare. She was igniting in excitement._

_She works hard for the money __  
__So you better treat her right..._

_She works hard for the money...__  
__So hard for it, honey..._

_Ember again strutted around the pole, keeping a hold of it and glanced back at Danny and huskily winked at him. She could have sworn she saw him become flustered. So cute._

_She works hard for the money..._

_So you better treat her right..._

_Twenty-eight years have come and gone __  
__And she's seen a lot of tears __  
__Of the ones who come in __  
__They really seem to need her there_

_Ember pressed her back up against the pole again, extending her arms up to grab it, spread her legs and slowly lowered herself down toward the ground until she was crouching, still on her feet, still playing to the crowd, but more importantly, to Danny at the other end up the room._

_'Aww, babypop is on the other side of the room and behind the crowd. That won't do. If he's enjoying this as much as he looks like he is, just you wait, babe. You'll love what your dancing flame has in mind.'_

_Ember snaked herself back up along the pole and proceeded to jump off the stage and walk through the crowd. Right.. Towards... Danny._

_Ember bit her lip as she sultrily walked straight through the crowd, and approached him until they were face to face. She could see Danny's breath hitch. It was then she knew what he thought of her and she had him in her hands like putty. That thought made her smile at him with a rosy blush before taking his hand and guiding him back toward the stage, swaying her hips at him as she walked, for his benefit. Her cheeks bounced with each step._

_They got on to the stage together before Danny asked, "What are you doing, Ember?"_

_She just smiled and winked. "I want you to have the best seat in the house, Babypop. Now just stand there and enjoy the show."_

_For little money, just tips for pay __  
__But it's worth it all __  
__To hear them say that they care_

_Ember strutted around Danny slowly, running her finger across his chest and across the top of his back, shoulder blade to shoulder blade and proceeded to face and grab the pole and bent over, right in front of his groin._

_She works hard for the money...__  
__So hard for it, honey..._

_Ember slowly rocked her hips back and forth, making sure she was pressed up against his crotch._

_She works hard for the money __  
__So you better treat her right_

_"Go ahead, Danny. Touch me. Let's give them a show they'll never forget!" Ember said._

_Ember felt Danny place his hands on her hips and that caused her to blush at the contact. It was as if sharp little, tingling, electrical waves of current coursed through her, striking each and every single nerve. It felt amazing. It turned her on and her hormones were now going a mile a minute. Ember closed her eyes for a moment, letting out a soft moan. _

_Already knows __  
__She's seen her bad times __  
__Already knows __  
__These are the good times_

_She'll never sell out __  
__She never will __  
__Not for a dollar bill __  
__She works hard_

_Ember ripped herself away from the pole and grabbed a hold of Danny as the music picked up._

_She works hard for the money..._  
_So hard for it, honey..._

_She turned around and made them face the crowd. She took his hands and placed them around her stomach as she grinded and swayed her butt into his crotch, yet again. _

_'Ooohhhh, Babypop.' Ember thought as she felt something... hard, rise against the cleft of her butt crack.__  
_

_She works hard for the money __  
__So you better treat her right_

_Ember then thrusted herself back into him, again and again having extended her arms back behind her and wrapped them around his neck._

_'Oh my God.. This feel so good. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I wonder what they'd feel like if I..'_

_Hard for the money __  
__So hard for it, honey_

_And, all of a sudden, she places both of his hands on her bare breasts. She could feel him jolt. Still, she continued her sway to the beat. There they were. Ember dancing into Danny, as Danny stood behind her, holding her large bare breasts, under the Friday Night Lights of the club, in front of a primetime crowd._

_She works hard for the money __  
__So you better treat her right__  
__(Alright)_

_She works hard for the money...__  
__(Hard, hard, hard for the money)__  
__So hard for it, honey__  
__(Hard, hard, hard for it, honey)__  
__She works hard for the money __  
__So you better treat her right..._

_She works hard for the money...__  
__(Hard, hard, hard for the money)__  
__So hard for it, honey__  
__(Hard, hard, hard for it, honey)_

_The music died down and the room cheered the two. Ember was now heaving in his arms. Never before had she felt the euphoria and wave of emotions and feelings she felt like she did now. She was about ready to explode into flames from it all. She forced a smile and waved to their audience before turning back around to face Danny. She jumped ont__o __her tiptoes to peck him on the lips._

_"Thank you, Babypop!" She exclaimed before hugging him very tight and raced backstage._

_Once she reached the backstage area, she was being givin high-fives and accolades for her performance but her mind was racing. She was breathing deeply, panting, sweating, tingling... dripping... _

_Ember walked into her changing room and shut the door behind her as she leaned her back up against it. She closed her eyes. _

'_What... just... happened?!' She thought._

_She looked down and noticed between her legs, a rather noticeable wet spot forming in her g-string's crotch. Ember carefully made her way to her vanity and looked at her reflection. _

'_I look like I already did have sex with the dipstick-' _

_That thought hit her._

'_sex with the dipstick'_

_She talked to herself as if she 'already had'._

_Ember bit her lip and there came a knock, on Ember's door. One of the bouncers poked his head in._

"_Miss. Ember, you left you top on the stage."_

_Bing! Bing! Bing! Bing! That's it!_

_Just then, she had a naughty, yet daring idea. _

"_Keep it, Midas. I think I know someone who needs it more right now." She smiled to herself in the mirror._

"_You mean-?"_

"_Yes, I'm ready bring someone back." _

Tiffany bounced up and down in her love seat. "Ohmigod! Ohmigod! AHH! That's so romantic!"

Stephanie raised her eyebrow. "Romantic?"

"Of course!" The bubbly, chestnut, brunette exclaimed. "How she got the idea to give him her personal top and bring him back to her room, as she was burning up for him in passion! Ember, you're so lucky! I wish I could find that kind of romance in the club."

"What are you talking about Tiff? You get guys back here like 2-3 times a week?" Ember said.

"Before the nightclub "incident", yeah. I haven't really wanted to do much of that sense but you ran into your old crush who is a superhero! I keep getting the same "customers". Brad and Nick are not gentlemen." She pouted.

"Aww, Tiffany. You'll find someone." Ember said as she came and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "You have a bubbly, infectious and wonderful personality. Plus, you have looks that could kill. Just be patient."

"Ember is so right, Tiffany." This time Stephanie threw in. "But the club isn't the only place where you can meet a great guy. For instance, I met Jeffery at the local library."

"Nerd." Tiffany poked her tongue out.

"No! I just happen to have an appreciation for reading in a quiet place. But when I met him, he was working there and I was trying to find a book. I walked through looking down the different isles for someone that could help and I saw him putting books into some of the shelves. He was in his sweater vest and suit and he just looked sharp. I came up to him and asked him where I could find the book I wanted. Point being, we got into a long conversation about Ernest Hemmingway, how we both shared a love for his works. Not only was he smart and cute, but he made me laugh a couple times, he was sweet, considerate, didn't interrupt whenever I would go off topic on tangents about Socretes and Interlinear functions.." She smiled dreamily.

Ember snapped her fingers in front of Stephanie's face. "Hello? Earth to Steph."

"Hm? Oh, right! We found we shared a lot of the same interests and we went on a date the next evening. Now, we've been together two years. Just wait, Tiffany. Your time will come. Just don't limit yourself to the strip club. You don't meet quality men in this place."

"Hey!"

"Oh, except for Ember. She ran into an old crush who also happened to be THE hero, Danny Phantom."

"Thank you" Ember said.

"Okay, okay. I get it. But Em', I want to hear more of this story!" Tiffany said.

Ember giggled.

"Okayyy, wellll..."

_Ember had sent Midas back out with her top. She looked off to the far side of the room and noticed a bed, unused, sitting there collecting dust. It had been there the entire time she'd worked at the club. All the dancers were given their own if they wanted to "host" a "guest". _

'_I think it's about time I shake the dust off and finally use it' _

_She went over to it and as she grabbed the blanket, she looked up at the door and had yet another idea. She dragged it over so it was directly faced in front of the door and along the opposite wall. She untied her hair, letting it flow down all around her shoulders and travel the length of her back. Then unstrapped her high heels and pulled off her g-string. She climbed up on the mattress, over the sheets and propped herself up on her elbow as spread her legs. Ember McClain, naked and alone, waited. She was ready._

_Just a few minutes later, she heard faint talking at the door. She didn't know what was being said but she did know one thing, whatever happened tonight would be something neither of them would ever forget. She just hoped that it would be a good memory. How would Danny take what he was going to see next? She wondered in bated breath._

_Ember saw the door knob slowly begin to turn clockwise. This was it. She couldn't help it. She shifted slightly in place, all air, leaving her lungs. _

_Then she saw him. He saw her. Their eyes met. His eyes, truly now saw her. Fully bare, laid out, with no secrets or illusions. All of which, were the current sight of one Ember McClain. She smirked as she saw him drink her in._

_"There you are, dipstick. I was starting to think you were never going to come and I was going to be alone on this bed with no babypop to put out my flames. You sure got me good on stage. I thought I was going to have an orgasm right in your arms in front of everyone. So now, I guess you can figure what I need." Purred Ember as she felt the cold air of the room hit her fully-opened, and in view, pussy lips. Her hormones now producing the glistening and secretion of excitement and desire all and only for Danny's view._

_She saw Danny gulp and open a packet. "Oh, I'm coming. In more ways than one, Rockstar. And by the time the night is over, I'm gonna make sure you say my name." He said before he back-kicked the slightly ajarred door shut with his foot._

"Wow, Ember. So that's how it happened. That's how you got your "babypop" back." Stephanie said.

"So, are you guys dating now?! Or are you gonna make your move?! Is he?!" Tiffany fired off.

"Woah, easy, Tiff. We're not doing anything like that, yet. We've agreed to take it slowly. He doesn't want to rush into anything, we're still getting used to not being enemies anymore and I don't want to push so hard that I scare him off. I haven't felt this way about someone since.." Ember whispered before shaking her head trying to get rid of a bright fall day one September from her memory.

Then in walked a tanned, 5'8", busty DD-cupped, long, black-haired woman. "What's this I hear about McClain "feeling" something again? Don't tell me she found someone to get her out of her paranoia that all men are "evil"."

"Shut up, Brooke! This doesn't concern you!" Stephanie said.

"And I see you finally used your bed. I saw it not in It's usual place and the mess when I went in to find these." She said as she pulled out a pair of tassels and held them in her palm.

"Hey! I told you not to keep taking my shit! Give me those back!"

"Oh, you'll get them back after I'm done with my show. Besides, It's not like you pull that look off anyway. My boobs are much bigger and look better with the tassels than your high-C's do."

"Is there something you wanted, B?" Ember said through gritted teeth with crossed arms.

"No. Nothing. So, who is he? After all, he must be pretty good if he took the most depressing, hot-tempered and gloomy chick here and got her to loosen up for a change."

"Fuck you, Brooke. I think maybe you're jealous you haven't found anyone you could call a "love interest", yet." Stephanie retorted.

"I, am dating Kent." Brooke said as she pointed at herself.

"Please. You two are so on-again-off-again. You two are only together because you guys are an easy fling and base only everything on looks. Ember has actually found someone she really likes and who likes her back." Stephanie smiled at Ember.

"We'll see how long that lasts before he realizes you're a drag and bolts. Later, E." She sauntered out of the room with a smirk.

Stephanie turned towards Ember. "Just ignore her, Ember. Nothing she says means anything, anyway."

Ember sighed. "I know. She just gets to be a real pain sometimes."

Tiffany then decided it was time to change the topic and perked up. "So how about we continue our discussion about our lady's night, tonight? I was thinking we should make it a sleepover! You can tell us more about this stud of yours."

(With Danny and Tucker; Front entrance of Nasty Burger - 7:05 P.M. - Saturday Evening)

"I can't believe you just left me hanging last night."

"I told you Tucker, it wasn't intentional. One thing led to another. I know you would have done the same if you had experienced what I did."

"Oh, hey you two." Sam said as she pulled the door open and walked in. "Where were you guys last night? I tried calling both of you to see if either of you could watch my cousin for me since I had the seminar to go to down at the hospital. I had to bring Rosarie with me and couldn't get her to sit still the entire time." Sam said, meeting Danny and Tucker as she pulled off her rain coat.

"Oh, heh, you know 5-year-olds." Tucker said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry, Sam. We must have left before you called." Danny said.

"Okay. Well, It's cool. I am just glad to be out of that shower." Sam stated as she watched the sky flash through the window of the door. "Why don't we order? You guys can tell me all about what happened."

"Ohhh, uhh" Danny and Tucker stammered.

"What?"

"You're right, Sam. Let's order and then sit down. Y- you might want to be sitting down for this."

"Danny, what is Tucker talking about? Did something happen?"

"Umm, Tucker's right. Trust us. Let's order and find some where to sit. This might take a while."

* * *

"Okay. Now tell me what happened on your 'guy's night out'." Sam said with air quotes as she lifted the plastic lid off her salad.

"Alright. Well, it was a long week. NASA's training program for space-flight expedition has been grueling. And on top of that there's been a lot of ghost activity around town. Tucker came over last night and convinced me to take the night off so we went out for a change to do something that didn't involve fighting ghosts." Danny said.

"Oh, cool. So, did you find anything fun to do?" Sam said, chewing her salad.

"Danny might think so." Tucker muttered, holding back laughter. Danny nudged him in the arm.

"Well, it depends on... how open-minded you are to trying new things."

"And seeing new... sights" Tucker smirked.

"Tucker!"

"So far, sounds good, Danny. Seems you guys had fun. What was the place?"

"Club Epic" Danny replied.

"Oh, wow. A nightclub? Well, if it's as 'epic' as it sounds, I might have to try it."

"Oh, yes, Sam. I'm sure you'd love it." Tucker grinned as he took a bite out of his burger. Danny meanwhile just blushed and rubbed his neck.

"Buuuut, I'm sensing there's more to it than that."

"Well.. Yeah." Danny's voice wavered.

"Sam," Tucker took a deep breath, "It's a strip club."

Sam spat up her iced tea. "What?!"

"Tucker!" Danny glared at his shameless best friend.

"Why would you go to a strip club?! Are you guys insane? Do you know how much places like those degrade women?"

"Yeahh, and I wasn't going to elaborate any further because I knew your stances on femanism. But Sam, it's not like that! We didn't go out looking for one."

"But you went to one." Sam countered.

"By accident." Tucker said. "Actually, I spotted it so I guess I'm to blame but we didn't know what it was just from looking at the outside."

"I'm disappointed in both of you." Sam said.

"Acc-I-dent!" Tucker said.

"I-don't-care!"

"Sam, lighten up. Honest, it was a goof-up."

Sam shrugged and resumed to picking at her salad. "Okay, well, continue."

"What?!" Danny and Tucker both exclaimed.

"Yeah, I mean, I may not like that you went there but I am kind of curious to know if you guys managed to make it out with your hormones in-tact."

"I did." Tucker said and Danny again threw a glare at him.

"Okay, so, dare I ask, what happened?"

Danny sighed. "Alright, well, we saw a show or two, drank a couple beers-"

"And Danny got to go backstage."

"Tuck!"

"Danny!"

"Okay, so I got an invitation to meet one of the dancers."

"Tell me this, did anything happen?"

Danny stammered.

"Danny, look. I'm sorry. I'm acting like the jealous ex-girlfriend. If you did "it" with a stripper, as long as you did it safely then I guess.. That's what matters now."

"Well, Sam.."

Just then Sam's pager went off. "Oh, hey you guys, this was great but I have to get going now. I said I could only stay about half-an-hour. I'm doing a night-shift in the I.C.U. since I have to cover for one of the nurses on the floor."

Danny breathed a sigh of relief and shook his head. 'I don't tell her.'

"Did you want to maybe hang out sometime in the next week?" Danny asked.

"Maybe. We'll see but I think my schedule is going to remain pretty clear all week after shifts." She smiled.

They watched slip her raincoat back on and proceed out of the restaurant.

"Danny, I think we need to tell her about you know who."

"Tucker, you saw she nearly lost it when we even just mentioned to her about the strip club. And plus, we don't even know if Ember and I will stick or become anything. I'll at least wait until this thing between us has an identity. If nothing results from this, she'll never need to know."

"Okay, man. I just don't want this to turn around and bite you in the butt." Tucker shrugged and took another bite of his burger.

"Yeah, no kidding." Danny said as he sighed.


End file.
